


Noseblind

by KivaEmber



Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Kurusu Akira, Beta/Omega, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Akira, Omega Akechi Goro, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: “He wants to go out with you!” Ann hurriedly spoke over the coughing Ryuji, incapacitated by her pointy elbow to the ribs, “Romantically! As boyfriends!Nothing platonic about it!”or;Akira, a noseblind Beta, is pining after his handsome and aggressively single crush, Goro. Turns out Goro has been pining after Akira in turn, much to everyone else's discomfort.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101845
Comments: 9
Kudos: 336





	Noseblind

“Argh, I can’t _take it_ anymore!” Ryuji howled out of the blue, slamming his hands down on the booth as he stood up, “Akira! Can you just say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to Pretty Boy already!? He’s driving me _nuts!_ ”

Akira, who was behind the counter and in mid-pour of Goro’s coffee, stared at Ryuji uncomprehendingly. 

“Ryuji!” Ann hissed, grabbing the back of his t-shirt and yanking him back down, “We said we weren’t gonna interfere!”

‘Pretty Boy’ meant only one person, Akira thought blankly, his confused gaze shifting from his suddenly antsy group of friends to Goro. His crush was perched rigidly on the stool, looking as if he wanted the floor to crack open and swallow him whole in one go. 

“...Akira,” Goro said quietly into the long, awkward silence that blanketed them, “Coffee.”

Akira looked downwards - and cursed when he realised he overfilled Goro’s cup, black coffee spilling onto the counter. He hurriedly set the pot down and mopped up the spill with a towel, looking suspiciously between the shamefaced Goro and his awkward looking friends. 

“Alright,” he said, “What’s going on?”

“Dude,” Ryuji whispered, only to grunt when Ann drove an elbow into his side. 

“Nothing’s going on,” Makoto said smoothly, her eyes not wavering from the book held inches from her nose, “Ryuji was mistaken.”

Ryuji was an alpha, and while he was boisterous and ditzy at times, his nose never lied (or so he boasted). Akira had learned all about it when his best friend realised he was noseblind to scents, and would cheekily nudge him with his elbow whenever they were hanging out, indicating who was ‘yellin’ their hormones out everywhere, like, dude, control yourself,’, giving Akira an insight into a world he was largely ignorant of because pheromones just did not register to him.

So, Ryuji telling to say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to Goro… 

“C’mon, guys,” Ryuji groaned, “This is painful for _everyone._ Let’s just put ‘em outta their misery.”

“I have to agree,” Yusuke cut in, framing Goro’s mortified expression between his fingers, “I am growing tired of sketching their feelings of mutual pining. A happy resolution, a confirmation of affection - now that, that would be-!”

“Mutual?” Goro muttered, perking up a little. 

_“Mutual?”_ Akira parrotted, looking alarmed. 

“Ergh, well… we’ve come this far,” Ann sighed, clasping her hands before her mouth as if in prayer before saying; “Uhm, so, what Ryuji is _trying_ to say, is, well, um, Akechi likes you a lot. _A lot,_ a lot.”

“Well, we’re friends,” Akira said, not daring to _hope_ \- Goro was an omega, and omegas inevitably ended up with alphas. Who was Akira? Some noseblind beta who lived in an attic, because his parents wouldn’t believe him when he said he was falsely accused. No sane omega, especially one as popular and accomplished as Goro, would want _that._

Makoto finally lowered her book, “How can you be top student when you’re so oblivious, Akira?”

“Uh?” 

“As subtlety never worked…” Goro mumbled partly to himself, before squaring his shoulders and straightening up, a hard glint in his eyes as he looked the bewildered Akira head on, “As _humiliating_ as it is to admit it, your friends are right.”

“Hey,” Ryuji grouched.

“I… like you, a great deal,” Goro continued through a clenched jaw, like admitting this emotional vulnerability was physically agonising for him. Akira watched in morbid fascination as Goro bravely ploughed on, like he was reciting a script he had half-memorised, “I like you, in, a way that is- that is, I would like for- you to- for _us_ to continue our- _relationship_ in a, ah, closer arrangement-”

“He wants you to fu- _urk_!”

“He wants to go out with you!” Ann hurriedly spoke over the coughing Ryuji, incapacitated by her pointy elbow to the ribs, “Romantically! As boyfriends! _Nothing platonic about it_!”

“With me?” Akira confirmed blankly. 

Goro looked like he was sorely questioning his own tastes in men. 

“Yes,” Goro said stoically, “With you.”

“But,” Akira looked between his friends and Goro, “I’m a beta.”

The awkward silence began to make its re-emergence. 

“I’m… aware?” Goro said very slowly.

“But, you- I thought- _alpha?_ ” Akira blurted. 

“Why the _hell_ would I want a domineering _alpha_ panting down my neck?” Goro sneered, straightening up from his protective hunch to look down at Akira from his nose - impressive considering he was sitting whilst Akira stood higher than him, “Akira, you’re smarter than this.”

“Oh,” Akira said blankly, still grappling with the realisation that things were considerably different in the city - and that his crush was, apparently, mutual?

_Mutual!?!?_

“ _Oh,”_ he said again, looking from Goro to his friends, who were all staring at him with such intensity it was clear they were attempting to telepathically convey something to him, “Yeah, that makes sense.”

The awkward silence continued, oozing with the glacial speed of tar. 

“So,” Goro prompted into the cooling silence, his hands curled into fists on the counter, every inch of him strung tight like he was bracing for a lethal blow, “Your answer?”

Ann was mouthing ‘ _SAY YES’_ with alarming vehemence, while Ryuji was firmly nodding his head. Makoto looked exasperated while Yusuke already had his sketch pad out, his lips silently moving as he captured the scene before him. Akira made a detached mental note to see how he interpreted this scene of extreme awkward discomfort later. 

“I- I mean, yes?” Akira said, still processing that his crush was reciprocated, “With me? You’re sure?”

“Against my better judgement,” Goro gritted out, “ _Yes._ ”

Well. 

Akira wasn’t sure what to do. His guilty pleasure fantasies never included his friends being present, because he surely would’ve dragged Goro over the counter to give him a passionate kiss otherwise. As it was, he fiddled with his fringe, feeling a very stupid smile spread across his face, “Oh.”

Goro made a weird noise, staring fixedly at him, and as if taking to a silent cue Akira’s friends sprang out of their seats like they’d been stung. 

“Well, we should go!”

“Talk to you later!” 

“Good luck, Akira!”

“No, wait, I want to capture this mom- _urk_!”

“Later, Yusuke!” Makoto snapped, shoving the artist through the door and letting it snap shut behind her, leaving it just Goro and Akira, staring at each other excitedly. 

“... I can close early,” Akira said, “Boss left me in charge today.”

Goro swallowed thickly, drumming his fingers against the counter in a way that tried to be casual, but only betrayed his overboiling anticipation, “And… and what would you be closing early for, Akira?”

“Well,” Akira untied his apron, aware of Goro watching every single movement hungrily, “To spend some quality time with my new boyfriend, for starters.”

There was a pause, one where Akira’s heart thumped wildly in his throat as Goro didn’t immediately react. Had he been too presumptuous? Or maybe Goro didn’t want to name it ‘boyfriends’, and something stuffy and old-fashioned like ‘partners’? He let his apron drape over the counter, his hands sliding into his pockets as he maintained eye contact. 

“...I hope,” Goro finally said, something heavily strained in his tone, “by ‘quality time’ you mean ‘fuck me senseless’.”

Akira grinned, confident and relieved in equal measure, “Well, yeah, obviously.”

“Oh, thank _god,_ ” Goro exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the counter as he rose to his feet, “Do you know how _long_ I have _waited_ for you to just-”

“You wanna rant about it or do it?” Akira interrupted, knowing Goro would go on for ages if he let him build momentum, “I still have to close up shop, you know.”

Goro growled, outright _growled,_ low and rumbling right in his throat; “Five minutes.”

“I’ll see you upstairs then,” Akira said, and bit his bottom lip when Goro practically teleported he moved so quickly to the cafe’s attic stairs. He understood why Ryuji had been so agitated around Goro now - the pheromones he’d been emitting must’ve been maddening to anyone with a sense of smell. 

“Cute,” Akira cooed to himself, practically trembling from excitement as he rapidly closed the cafe, and hoped Sojiro wouldn’t pop in to check up on him, like he sometimes did. Somehow, he had a feeling Boss wouldn’t be pleased to hear he closed early to fuck a customer. 

_boyfriend,_ his brain cheered ecastically, _he’s our boyfriend now!_

So, it was a merry skip in his step, and after turning his phone on silent, that Akira went upstairs to consummate. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my dippy toe into A/B/O stuff and i'm doing my own spin on it haha. I quite enjoyed writing this cute lil' oneshot, so if people want more from this verse, with a noseblind Beta!Akira and highly independent Omega!Goro who is quite happy to have a noseblind Beta, just lmk ;)


End file.
